Príbeh
Příběh minulosti... V dobách ne tak dávno minulých, před pouhými 70 lety, se začíná tkát náš příběh. Je na čase, aby v životech Shinobi zavládl ještě větší zmatek, než dosud. Ve snaze vše si podmanit, ve snaze změnit vše tak dlouho budované, byl vytvořen plán ,Měsíčního oka. 'Maskovaný muž, Tobi... Můžete mu říkat, jak chcete. Kdo ví, co mu vnuklo myšlenku tohoto plánu. Myšlenku, že by mohl všechny ovládat a tak podle něho dojít k nekonečnému, dokonalému míru. K myšlence, že by všichni byli Jím. 'Nikdo nepočítal s tím, že by to mohl změnit blonďatý hyperaktivní kluk. Kluk, jenž byl donedávna považován za outsidera, za vyvrhele. Ten, jenž má v sobě nejmocnějšího z Devíti, Kuramu, Liščího démona. 'Ovšem nekonečné odhodlání, touha nevzdávat se a vůle, Ohnivá vůle, mu dopomohly k vítězství. Kdo ví, co z těchto věcí zapůsobilo na Kuramu. Byl to sám Naruto, tísnivá situace, nebo stav ostatních Bijuu, který ho přiměl přemýšlet. A také jednat, aby neskončil stejně, jako jeho vrstevníci. 'Ať to bylo jakkoliv, stalo se to. Naruto i Kyuubi spojili své síly a společně se jim podařilo porazit toho Muže. Muže s tolika jmény. Muže, jenž se vydával za tak mocného Uchihu… Může se to zdát, jako šťastný konec. Může, ale nemusí. A proto i my znovu obrátíme stránku…a tisíce zemřou… V té době, před těmi stejnými 70 lety se odehrává druhý příběh. Tak moc souvisí s tím předchozím a přesto je úplně jiný. 'Jako by to snad bylo zvykem, i v tomto příběhu je Muž. Muž, jenž se také snaží něco změnit. Muž, jenž se nebojí na vlastním těle provádět pokusy, jen aby byl blíže svému cíli. 'V této chvíli však sedí opodál. Opodál a pouze tahá za nitky, ke kterým jsou připoutáni jiní. Jedním z nich je i Uchiha Madara, shinobi, jenž byl považován za jednoho z nejsilnějšího své doby. 'Pět Kage, za zády se spojeneckou armádou, se statečně postavilo proti svému nepříteli. Ovšem jejich pravý protivník se neštítil dojít opravdu daleko. Tak daleko, že dokázal spojit dvě těla odvěkých nepřátel v jedno. 'Bojovali, aby ochránili to, co je jim drahé. Aby ochránily všechny, které milují a kteří pro ně něco znamenali. 'Proti takovému nepříteli ovšem neměli naději. Smrtící zbraň odhalila svou moc…'Snažili se, natahovali své síly až za hranice. Ani to nestačilo…'Stateční shinobi zemřeli při snaze o záchranu svého domova. Svého milovaného světa… Jako by bylo nutno vyrovnat skóre. Jeden příběh dopadne šťastně, druhý tragédií. Už by mohl být konec, ale jako naschvál, život pokračuje dál. 'Kolik příběhů se ještě napíše. Jaké budou jejich konce? To ví jenom Osud. 'Ovšem když se podíváme ještě kousek do minulosti, možná poodhalíme roušku tajemství, jež sužuje naši budoucnost… Nikdo nikdy nezjistil, jak Madara dostal z techniky Edo Tensei. Jak se oprostil od světa mrtvých a dostal sám nad sebou úplnou kontrolu. Prostě se tak stalo. 'Uchihové nikdy neodpouští. Jako by to chtěl potvrdit, když se Madara osvobodil z techniky, našel si původce svého ,znovuzrození‘ a poslal ho na věčný odpočinek. Následně zmizel z povrchu zemského… Podívejme se na čas opět jinam. K dalšímu Uchihovi, ovšem o poznání mladšímu. 'Dalo by se říci, že Sasuke se zatím držel opodál. Po dlouhé době ovšem vyšel ze stínu. 'Při cestě na pomoc Tobimu ho ovšem čekalo nemilé překvapení. Nepřišel pozdě, to ne. On se tam ani nedostal. Byl chycen jedním oddílem spojenecké armády a odveden do Konohy. 'Na čas se musel vzdát svých cílů a čekat na záchranu. Ta se mu nakonec dostala v podobě týmu Taka. 'Sasuke byl osvobozen, ale všichni členové týmu při akci zahynuly. 'Uchiha si z toho nic nedělal, znovu tak potvrdil svou bezcitnost, a pokračoval v cestě za splněním jeho cílů. 'Zamířil do hor. Dle zvěstí se tam usadil muž, jehož hrstka odvážlivců nazývala Madara. 'Kdo ví, zda se mu ho podařilo najít… V době po válce se Uzumaki Naruto, velký hrdina, chopil postu Hokageho a dosáhl tak svého velkého snu. Pečoval o Konohu s veškerou svou láskou a dovedl ji ke hvězdám…'Dle legendy pochytal všechny Bijuu, jenž se po velké bitvě rozutekly do všech koutů světa. Zapečetil je do skal poblíž velkých vesnic a dodal tak jejich duším věčný klid. 'Když už věřil, že nastolil věčný mír, objevila se postava, která se nám na okamžik ztratila. 'Dva přátelé a zároveň rivalové na život a na smrt se střetli v jejich posledním souboji. 'Nekonečný sharingan se vyrovnal síle Devítiocasého a oba soupeři se navzájem těžce zranili…'A tak umřel další velký hrdina, který podlehl svým zraněním. Další rána pro vesnici a pro svět, který si uvědomoval, že teď už nic nebude takové, jako dřív. Že se věci opět změní… Kam zmizel Sasuke, nikdo neví. Jeho život byl jako vždy obestřen tajemstvím, pod které ani my neumíme nahlédnout. Mezitím se dělo něco, co si snad neumíme představit. 'Muž jménem Uchiha Madara se opravdu ukrýval v horách dalších 40 let. Společně s ním tam ale žila žena. Žena bez zraku, která ho dokázala milovat. Která netušila, že on to nedělá kvůli citům. 'Madara chtěl jediné. Potomka. Syna, kterému by pak vnukl své myšlenky. Svůj odkaz. 'Když konečně porodila dítě, Madara ho začal učit. Za pět let se narodil další syn. Další jeho odkaz. Jeho cílem bylo udělat z nich smrtící zbraně, aby dál šířili jeho myšlenky. 'Co se ale nestalo, jednoho dne se našlo tělo Madary…tedy…pravděpodobně bylo Madary. Rozcupované na kusy, že se téměř nedala poznat původní podoba. Synové zmizeli, žena se žalem zhroutila, až se nakonec oběsila… Jen o chvíli později, po dlouhém míru, byla založena nová organizace. Možná po vzoru Akatsuki, možná byly její plány úplně jiné. 'Dostala název Itami wo Sekai. Její vůdce byl vlastník nejvzácnějšího Doujutsu světa Rinneganu. Přesto to nebyl Uchiha. Jak k němu přišel? 'Kam se poděli Madarovi synové? Zde náš příběh doopravdy končí. Závěs minulosti se zahrnuje a je jen na vás, zda se vám podaří ho opět rozhrnout a zjistit vše potřebné…Vše, co ovlivní budoucnost… Snad ještě jednu drobnost vám můžeme prozradit… Všichni Bijuu jsou v tuto chvíli zapečetěni ve skalách poblíž velkých vesnic, pomocí neznámé techniky která doslova potlačuje všechnu jejich chakru. Je nemožné je najít. Říká se, že je naleznou pouze vyvolení…